Breathing In Snowflakes
by IAmTheRealKira
Summary: Svana Mikkelsen is a model. At the top of her game with popularity and fame. Her 'best friend' Mathias Køhler somehow becomes drawn into the modelling world as well when he moves in with her after a messy break-up. Little does he know that Svana has recently developed a problem most models seem to have. DenmarkxFem!Norway. Human AU. Fan-names used.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm back! And with more Denmark x Fem!Norway.**  
_

_**You wouldn't believe how often I was asked to write more with these two. So... here you go!**_

_**Everyone seems to move into each other's apartments, one way or another. I need to think of a more original idea. oh well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Denmark - Mathias Køhler**_

_**Fem!Norway - Svana Mikkelsen**_

* * *

_Flash!_

The camera flash caused spots in her eyes, but she didn't move.

"Now, tilt your chin a little to the right... little more. Now, flick your eyes to the left... Perfect! Hold that, Svana."

The blond Norwegian did as instructed, waiting for the photographer to take his pictures at various angles and set his camera down before she relaxed, blowing out a breath. She glanced at the clock for a moment as her makeup was touched up, before flicking her gaze down to look at the next outfit she was to change into. She changed, posing again as the photographer instructed. Tilting her head, pouting her lips, gripping her hair, batting her eyes.

And repeat.

Hours later, she finally left, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she walked out, nodding her goodbyes and exchanging small words. Her heels clicked the marble floor as she walked, the sound of the photographer barking orders, encouagement or insults.

Perfectionist. But then again, most photographers were.

Svana Mikkelsen was a model, a rather popular one at that, too. With her long platinum blond hair, full lips, bright stunning eyes, small frame. Even the cold, unimpressed attitude she had was considered flattering. And she was at the top of her game. Appearing repeatedly in various well known magazines, a couple of commercials here and there. She was certainly making a name for herself in the modelling world.

She left the building, squinting at the early spring sun before digging out a pair of sunglasses from her purse, then she continued on her way to her ride. She went to the passanger side of the waiting truck, knocking on the window when she realized it was locked.

Mathias Køhler was sitting in his truck, waiting and blasting out one of the many mixed CD's he owned, singing along as he waited. He was waiting for his best friend Svana, since her car had screwed up on her this morning, and she had asked (Okay, so he offered until she agreed) for him to drive her home from work. He jumped when he noticed someone outside his window, looking over as he rolled down the window. "You could've just opened the door." He chuckled.

"I would've, but you locked it." She said, placing her sunglasses up onto her head to look at him. She had knocked on the door a couple of times, trying to get his attention before going over to his side. Since when did he lock the door?

"Oh! Damn, sorry." He laughed it off, unlocking the doors. "There ya go! Come on in!"

"_Takk._" She nodded, walking around once again to the other side before opening the door and settling in. She put on her seatbelt, glancing over to see him grinning at her. "What?"

"So... how'd it go?" He asked as he turned down his music, grabbing his seatbelt before starting the car again.

"Oh, it was alright." She said. "Just the same as usual."

"Any celebraties there? They do photoshoots and junk, right?"

"None this time."

"Bummer. You gotta give me a call next time you meet one. Like a football player or movie star or something." He grinned, tapping his hands to the beat of the music.

"I'll be sure to inform you." She nodded. "Although, you almost dropped everything just to come pick me up. I can only imagine what would happen if someone famous showed up."

"Hey come on, _you're_ famous! And besides, some creeper might come out and kidnap ya!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're overreacting. I could have just take the bus if you were busy."

"Like I said, a creeper or stalker could come at ya!"

"People might think _you're _a creepy stalker."

"Nuh-uh! I'm _way _too good looking!" He grinned. "And you walked right up to my truck."

"Whatever. Don't drop everything for me. Who knows what your girlfriend might think."

"Aw, she's cool with it! And she likes ya!"

"Hm." In all honestly, she didn't really know the woman. She had only met her a couple of times, and didn't recieve a very good impression. But Mathias seemed happy with her, so she suppose she probably wasn't all that bad. (Said girlfriend probably didn't like the fact that Mathias claimed the popular model as his 'best friend' and went out of his way to hang out with her when he could.) "If you say so." She shrugged, kicking off her shoes before setting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Hey, feet off!" He swatted her foot, grinning as he did.

"You do it in my car." She smacked his hand away.

_"Ja_, when I gotta sit in the back!" He laughed. Hey, he had long legs, it wasn't his fault! (And he knew it bugged her. So he always made a point to put his feet on the dash or his legs on her lap or something along those lines.)

"Drive me home." She punched his arm lightly as she adjusted herself in her seat, feet still on the dash.

"_Ja, frøken Mikkelsen_." He chuckled, singing along with the radio as he started to drive her home, having to go down his own street to get there.

Svana frowned, staring out the window as they drove past his place. "Stop the car."

"Huh? Why?" He asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Stop the car." She repeated, rolling down her window to poke her head out. "Mathias, is that your stuff outside?"

"_Hvad?_" He asked, leaning over to look, his brows furrowed. "What the hell?" He frowned, screeching the truck to a stop before getting out to go investigate for himself.

"Wait, Mathias." She blinked, looking over as he got out. "Mathias. At least park your car."

"Park it for me." He said, frowning more as he walked up to his building and trying to unlock it, only to find that it wouldn't work. He blinked, cursing in Danish as he tried again, and again. Finally fed up, he banged on the door, demanding that the door be opened. He heard his name called, looking up to see his girlfriend looking out the window. "What the hell is all this! Are ya kickin' me out?"

"You're damn right I am!" She frowned down, and an argument erupted from that.

Svana had parked his trunk, glancing out the window as she watched the two argue about jobs, money, life, and she heard her name mentioned. She frowned. What the hell was with her? She was just kicking him out? Just like that? She knew he was dating a psycho!

Finally fed up, Mathias turned away from what was now his ex-girlfriend, grabbing a box and stomping towards his vehicle. Svana shut off the truck and got out. "Do you need some help?" She asked quietly.

"_Nej." _he shook his head, placing a box in his trunk, frowning still. "Just get back in the car."

She looked up at him, saying nothing as she walked back into the car, glancing at her mirror to see him going back and forth, filling up the back of his truck as he muttered and cursed in Danish. He was extremely pissed off, and this was his way of attempting to deal with it. Fuck! How the hell did this happen? He soon filled up the back, taking a final glance at what was now his former home. God damn it...

He noticed Svana in the driver's seat, saying nothing as he got into the passenger side. "I offered you a ride home."

"I don't mind driving." She simply said, starting the truck up.

"Fine... we'll just go to your place, and I'll... go to a motel or something." He sighed, his expression written all over his face. He was clearly upset, but seemed like he didn't want to trouble her about it. Typical Mathias.

"Come over for a drink. Don't argue." She said as she started to drive. "We'll watch a movie and you can go on about how Danish beer is better than whatever I have."

"Okay." He nodded. See? This was why she was his best friend! She understood everything about him! (Even when he rarely got upset.) Damn, he had an awesome friend. "She dumped me... Just like that!" He soon mumbled with an exhausted sigh. Never one to really keep quiet about anything, he felt like he needed to talk. And this was Svana! His best friend! He could talk to her! "No real reason. Just _'I don't love you, get out of my sight.'"_

Svana nodded, listening to him as she drove him to her apartment building. Of course, she knew he was leaving out some details, mostly the ones that involved her, but she didn't push it. She had been there, after all, she knew what had been said. Basically, his girlfriend was pissed off about how he always talked about Svana and how he spent a lot of time with her, so she assumed something was going on between the two, and she was sick and tired of putting up with it. She had had enough, had found someone else, and tossed all his stuff out. And that's what they had drove up to.

What a bitch. Why the hell did he ever get with her? (Svana ahd always wondered, but never said so. She had gotten a weird vibe from her right from the get-go.)

They made it to her place, getting out and going up to her apartment building. She set his keys and her purse on the counter going to the fridge. "You're in luck. I have some Carlsberg." She said, grabbing a couple of cans before passing him on.

"Good. I feel like I need it." He sighed, trying to seem like his usual self, with no luck.

And boy, did she notice. She took her sunglasses off her head, setting them aside. "Here, let's watch a movie. How about The Little Mermaid?" She always said that when they decided to watch a movie. It was a bit of an inside joke, for it had been his favourite movie when they were growing up. As stereotypical as it sounds.

"If you have it in Danish, I'd actually really like that."

"I do. And if you sing along and point out that the girl singing is Norwegian, I'll manage to endure it." She said, placing her beer down on the coffee table, before going to grab the movie. "And just stay here tonight, Mathias."

"Aw, Svan, come on. You don't gotta to do that." He assured.

"You're not wasting money on a motel. Just stay here. My car is in the shop for a week."

"Guess you'll need rides."

"Unless you let me on the transportation system by myself." She joked lightly, finding the movie before setting it on the counter. "Come on, lets get your stuff. I have a spare room you can use."

"Okay. Just for a while." He said, setting his beer down before going to grab his things. They started to bring his things in, bringing them to the share room Svana hadn't used for sometime. She moved the little junk she had out and they began to fill it with Mathias' stuff, her grabbing a clean blanket and bedding for the extra bed she had in there.

He smiled weakly once they finished, grabbing and opening his beer before taking a long drink as he sat down on the couch with her. Fuck, his head was just a mess. What the hell? Just for her to kick him out like that. At least he had Svana to listen and give him a place. He sighed weakly to himself, taking another drink before placing his beer aside and moving to lie down, his head in her lap as they began to watch the movie.

* * *

_Takk_ (Norweigian) - Thank you.

_Ja, frøken Mikkelsen_ (Danish) - Yes, miss Mikkelsen

Hvad? (Danish) - What?

_Nej_ (Danish) - No


	2. Chapter 2

Basically, Svana started to use all her free time to keep the Dane company. He was like a little kid who had scraped his knee and just wanted someone to kiss his injury away and hug him. So, she had gotten him beer and, more or less, got drunk with him, listened to him complain and had drunkenly added in her two cents about his cunty ex-girlfriend.

"Ya know, she was so freakin' jealous of ya!" He snorted, talking a drink of his beer.

"I knew it. Totally knew it." She snorted.

"Oh ja, she thought we were bangin' too!" He laughed.

She raised a brow, "Are you serious? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I know, right?" After all, Svana was nothing more than his best friend! And the fact that his now ex-girlfriend had suspicions that he and his best friend were involved with each other seemed absolutely hilarious! Seriously?! Him and Svana? Can you even imagine it?

"That's what happens when you go after someone who speaks a different language than you." She said, finishing her beer before setting the can on the coffee table.

"What's that gotta do with it? You speak a different language." He laughed, finishing his beer before tossing the can to the recycling. "And I know English anyway."

"That's different. Norwegian's close enough to Danish, unfortunately, and we're not dating. She was a bitch anyway."

"Now that I look back, she really was. She was soooooooo bossy, and she never stopped picking at everything!" He sighed. "Whatever. I kinda wish it had ended sooner." It really was nice to have this weight lifted off. Sure, he had been depressed and very un-Mathias like after that mess of a break-up... but with Svana sticking around and keeping him company and listening to him go on and on about it, he had started to feel better about it an started acting more like himself in no time. "And now I got an awesome flatmate." He grinned.

"Oh right. We're flatmate's now. How did that happen...?" She mumbled.

"You insisted! 'Cause you caaaaare about me!" He hugged her tightly, grinning stupidly as he did.

"Huh. Is that what it is?" She teased lightly, earning a pout from the Dane. "It's easier and you practically lived here anyway." After all, where else was he going to go? He had no family in the city, some close friends, but none with room to spare. She, on the other hand, had plenty of room in her place, along with an extra room that could be used as a spare bedroom, which she had offered right after the break-up. So, why the hell not? It made rent easier, at least.

"Mhm! I like it here." He quickly smiled again, resting his head on her shoulder, sighing happily. "Thanks Svan, I'd probably be stuck in some crappy motel drinking alone if it weren't for you."

She blinked. "Well... you're welcome, I guess. You'd do the same if I was in your shoes."

"Yer damn right I would!"

She felt her lips twitch slightly. "Come on, go to bed. I have to work tomorrow and I need you to drive me." And she could feel his body relaxing.

"Fine. Night, Svan." He murmured, tightening his hold on her slightly in what was meant as a hug before getting up and going to his new room.

"Good night." She watched him go to his room, before getting up to pick up the empty beer cans on her coffee table. She put them in the recycling, before going to prepare for bed as well.

* * *

"I gotta say, you only work a couple of hours a day. That's pretty sweet." Mathias grinned the next day, driving the Norwegian to work.

"Maybe you should get into it." She said, meaning it as a joke. (She had such a serious tone in her voice, it was usually hard to tell.)

"Hahahaha! Maybe I should!" He grinned, parking putside the building. "Can I come in? Just to see?"

"Ah... I guess." She shrugged. It didn't seem like a big deal, and she was sure no one would mind. He would start chatting up everyone and make friends in no time, as usual.

"Sweet!" He grinned, shutting off the engine before they both stepped out.

Svana led him up the building, walking in and immediately being rushed to change and makeup, no one paying attention the the Dane. He waved her off, looking around. Wow, so this is where she worked all the time? Not what he... well, he actually didn't really know what to expect. It was just an empty white room, a few stations set up for hair and make-up, a couple of backgrounds and what looked like a billion articles of clothing. He whistled to himself, blue eyes wandering.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked as she walked over, now dressed with her make-up on and hair done up in some famous fashion from elsewhere.

"Well, don't you look so pretty. All fancied up!" He chuckled, pinching her cheek lightly before she swatted his hand away.

"They just did my make-up, don't make them do it again." She said, pushing her bangs aside.

"Svana, we need you over here, please." The photographer called out.

"Ohhh, I get to see you in action!" Mathias laughed, earning himself an elbow in the rib.

"Shut up." She shook her head, turning around to walk off. As she took a step, her foot caught one of the many light cords, causing her to fumble before Mathias grabbed her quickly, pulling her against him.

"Whoa, Svan! You alright?" He asked, holding onto her as he glanced down at her.

"A-ah,_ ja_, I just tripped." She nodded up at him, blinking when a flash went off. She furrowed her brow, glancing over to see the photgrapher had decided to capture the moment.

"Yes! That's prefect!" He announced, snapping pictures before stepping closer. "You. Who are you?"

"Um... Mathias Køhler. I'm Svana's friend." The Dane smiled as Svana stepped out of his hold.

"Arthur Kirkland, and is that so? Svana, what company does he work in?" Arthur asked, glancing down at the Norwegian.

"Wha- no. He isn't a model, he's a carpenter." She explained as Arthur walked around the Dane, looking him over, touching his arms, looking at his face and so on.

"Hm..." The Brit nodded, taking the taller man's chin in hand and tilting his face. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

"Ah, nope!" The Dane said, shaking his head with the photographer holding his chin still.

"You should come and model then. You'd be perfect for this shoot."

Svana frowned slightly. "Arthur, I highly doubt Mathias would want-"

"Sure! We can do that!" Mathias nodded, smiling. Hey, look! He could spend the whole day with Svana now!

"Good. Victoria, get him into make-up." Arthur announced, guiding the Norwegian over to her spot. "Svana, we'll do some shots with you before we add your friend in. Where on earth did you find him and why didn't I know?"

"We grew up together... And are you really just going to shove him in like that?" She asked.

"Why not? We'll see how it works out, and if the big boss likes him and he wants to join in, then he's a keeper. And we don't mind many who come in randomly looking like that! Now, sit here. Good." And with that, he began to instruct what he wanted from her.

She was still completely confused. Whatever the hell just happened, it had escalated quite quickly. Mathias was currently being looked over and fiddled with, before going to the set, alongside with Svana.

"Good, I like you both together already." Arthur nodded, instructing the two Scandinavians on what to do.

* * *

"Well... that was unexpected." Svana said once they left. Seriously, how did all that happen again?

"I know! How weird was that? But it was fun. Don't cha think?" He grinned, looking at the card Arthur had given him. Needless to say, Mathias had been offered a full time job as a model, if he was interested. Considering how well this session had gone, the photographer was basically begging him to sign up for it.

"It was different." She shrugged. But seriously, how did that happen? Arthur even told him that he'd get him an agent! And Mathias had... well... agreed! Sure, Mathias was quite good-looking, but him as a model...? it was never something that had crossed her mind.

"That's so easy. Put on clothes, smile for the camera and bam! It's done! So easy!"

"Mhm. Pays well too."

"You think I should do it?"

"Well... it's up to you, really. If you want to."

"Hm... I dunno." He shrugged. "It's fun, and easy, and if it doesn't work out, I can just go back to my trade." But he was told to expect a call tonight about an agent and whatnot, so... he'd just have to see!

"All things to consider." She nodded.

"Hey, I always meant to ask, how'd you get into it? Modelling?" He asked as they reached his truck.

"My Mom put me through pageants throughout high school. I was offered a contract when I finished high school, and I've been doing it since." She explained.

"Oh yeah! Too bad you moved back to Norway after middle school. I would've gone to see 'em." They had grown up as neighbours in Copenhagen, thus how they knew each other, but she had moved to back to her home country of Norway when they were fourteen. But had reunited here in London. Big surprise to him! It was completely by accident too, and this was went she was started to get big in the modelling world!

"They weren't anything too special." She assured.

"Still." He grinned. Damn... this was awesome! Now he'd be able to work with his best friend! Now awesome was that?!


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, due to Mathais' good looks, personality and his all around... Mathias-ness, he was starting to get quite popular. Magazines, advertisements, he was working his way to the top quite quickly.

"You're getting popluar." Svana commented, reading a magazine and noticing all the photos in the menswear was Mathias. Hm. It was odd to see him, Mathias, someone she knew for most of her life on the cover of magazines and in them as well.

"Ya think?" He asked, walking and leaning over the couch to look. "Man, it's so weird to see myself in a magazines and on billboards and stuff!" He laughed.

"You'll get use to it." She said, flipping the page.

"You could try to sound more excited for me." He pouted.

"You should know that I'm glad this is working out for you." What? She _is _happy for him. He seemed to be enjoying it so far, and he appeared to be in a much better mood since he started the job.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you like it."

"Awesome! So hey, there's some party tonight, you're going, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I was planning to." She nodded. "Are you?"

"Hell yeah I am!" A party? Damn right he was going! Why wouldn't he?

"What time do you want to go?

"Ah... dunno. Eleven or something?" That was usually a pretty good time to go out, right?

"That sounds fine." She nodded, closing the magazine and tossing it on the coffee table as she glanced up at him.

"Kay." He grinned down at her, before going to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

* * *

Wow, these were the kinds of parties Svana went to? Mathias was expecting... I don't know... something classy. This was like a club. A loud, crowded club. But hey, he wasn't complaining! He mingled around the bar, chatting up the cute bartender, as well with many other women and some models he had worked with. Now, where was Svana, though? He had arrived with her, then she was dragged off by a friend of hers.

Svana was off with a couple of other women she knew, given drinks and was now participating in a drinking game. Needless to say, the small Norwegian was on her way to being completely smashed. A friend of her had also brought out some cocaine they had managed to sneak in.

"Alright! Now, we can all get a line each with this." The one with the bag grinned.

"I'll pass." Svana said, frowning at the looks she recieved. "What?"

"You don't snort?" Another asked, raising a brow.

"No." Why did she just ask as if it was a bad thing?

"Come on Svana, one line won't hurt." Her friend said, sniffing after snorting a line.

"Stupid." The Norwegian said, taking a drink as she was given more looks.

"Come on Svana, it helps you stay alert and even decreases your appetite.

"I'm naturally this small."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Look, it's just a snort, and it's not even that big of a deal."

"Ugh, fine, already. You'll keep at it if I don't." She rolled her eyes, setting her drink down before taking a rolled up bill, leaning down to snort the white powder. She sniffed, rubbing her nose a bit. "There." Alright, that wasn't so bad! Jeez, all that fuss for nothing! Of course, if she was in her usual, sober mind set, there is a high chance she wouldn't have even thought twice about taking the line, and instead would have left.

"See? wasn't so bad." Her friend grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes, finishing her drink.

"Svana! There you are!" Mathias grinned, walking over to see her.

"Mathias." She blinked, getting up a bit too quickly. The room spun for a moment, she shook her head a bit, carefully stepping over to him. "Hi."

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." He smiled.

"Sorry, was sidetracked. Ran into old friends." She assured, seeing out of the corner of her eye that her friend was digging out more coke. "Ah, we should get a drink." She said, taking his wrist to pull him out of the room.

"Okay!" He smiled, allowing the Norwegian drag him out of the room.

"You're like a puppy, do you know that?"

"Hm? What?"

"You don't _have_ to stick with me, you know."

"I just wanted to find ya." He chuckled. "Make sure you were still alive and well. Now, what do you want?" He asked once they reached the bar.

"I can get my own, don't worry about it." She waved it off, frowned when she felt him lean his chin on her hair. "You'll ruin my hair."

"Tell me what you want, then." He grinned. "Cosmo? Whiskey sour? Gin and tonic?"

"You're not going to stop until I let you buy me something, are you?"

"That's right!"

"Screwdriver."

"Come on! That's boring! There's only two things in it, get something fancy." He laughed, leaning back up.

"Everything you suggested basically only had two things in it. Get me a long island ice tea then."

"Long island iced tea and a beer." He ordered.

"Oh, and you give me grief on buying a boring drink." She rolled her eyes, smoothing out her hair before flipping it over one shoulder.

"I'll steal a bit of yours." He chuckled, leaning off to grab his wallet.

She shook her head, rubbing her nose a bit as the bartender made them their drinks. Svana took her drink as Mathias paid, Holding it up_. "Skål_."

"_Skål!" _He grinned, taking his drink before clinking it against her.

She took a drink, furrowing her brow a bit. She felt... different. She suddenly gained quite a bit energy. She started tapping her foot, bobbing her head a bit to the music as she sipped her drink before Mathias took a drink of it. She needed to move, she couldn't just stand her with all this random energy. It was strange. All of a sudden, this intense euphoric sensation had completely taken over her, and she suddenly didn't have a care in the world."I want to dance."

Mathias blinked, swallowing his beer as he glanced down at her. _"Hvad?_"

"I want to dance." She repeated, glancing up at him.

"_You_ want to dance? What's in that drink, I want more." He grinned with a chuckle.

"Shut up. I just want to dance, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah okay, but you never seem t- hey wait, I'm coming, let me finish my beer!" He exclaimed once she started to walk off to the dancefloor, downing the rest of his beer before going after her into the crowd.

"I'm not waiting for you." She called out, setting her now empty glass on a counter as she walked into the crowd. She managed to find a spot that wasn't _too_ crowded and started moving to the music a bit.

Mathias managed to catch up, finding her and grinning. "I don't think I've ever seen you dance before."

"I'm going to go find someone else if you're just going to stand there." She said, turning just before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_"Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej! _I'm just observing!" He chuckled, lips by her ear as he started to move a bit. "See? I'm dancing."

She couldn't help but redden, feeling her cheeks burn as she noticed just how close he was. "Hm, I guess you are." She managed coolly, tilting her head up to him. She notice that he hadn't let go, her back was against his chest, their faces close. Ooooookay, Svana. No more drinking! You're starting to notice all these little details that mean nothing! Aha... ha... ha...

"Exactly, now come on, move." He grinned, hands sliding to her hips to move them.

"I can dance on my own." she huffed, stepping away slightly to do so. She'd show him, she didn't need his clinginess in order to dance!

he chuckled, watching her as he moved to the music as well, eyes wandering. Okay, so she knew how to work it. (And she was pretty damn good at i- ahaha, what? it's a compliment!) Funny, she never seemed like the social type, then you got a few drinks into her and she loosened up quite a bit! Nice! They'd have to go out to clubs more often!

As the time passed, he found a couple girls to dance with, and she a guy. But... she was starting to breath heavily, she felt extremely warm, and it felt like this wave of fatigue just washed over her.

"Hey Svan, you okay?" Mathias called out, noticing the Norwegian. She looked like she was about to drop right then and there!

"_J-ja_, I'm fine... I'm just going to the washroom." She stated, giving no other explanation to Mathias or the guy she was dancing with, and hurried off to the women bathroom. She leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths as she looked in the mirror. She pulled her hair into a low bun, wiping under her eyes to fix her makeup just as her friend who had the coke walked in.

"Tired? You must be feeling the crash." She said, glancing at the Norwegian before looking to the mirror to reapply mascara.

"Ah, I guess..." Svana said, shrugging. After all, she had no idea how long it lasted, or what it did when it wore off, but considering how she was feeling now compared to an hour and a half beforehand, she was guessing this was the crash.

"Hm." She set her makeup back in her bag, looking to the Norwegian. "You want another line? I got enough for two more." She said, pulling out a little baggie from her purse, then grabbing her wallet.

Svana bit her lip, contemplating this. She knew she shouldn't, as drunk as she was. She should just go home and go to bed and just forget about all of this. But... "Okay." She nodded, waiting until it was lined up before taking the bill and snorting the line. She sniffed, rubbing her nose as her friend took the remaining line.

"Okay, you're my friend, and a newbie, so I'm gonna give you this number..." her friend said, scribbling down a number and name on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "He's my dealer. Just tell him I sent you~!"

"Ah, that's really o-" She sighed when the paper was forced into her hand and her friend trotted off before she could refuse it. She glanced down, looking over it as her began coming back, as well as that euphoric feeling. She should ditch this, but she could always do it after! Folding the paper and setting it in her clutch, she looked herself over in the mirror once more, before going and returning to the dancefloor.

* * *

**Well, I was only gone for about forever. Sorry, had some shit to deal with.**

**Anyway, regrading cocaine. Cocaine is a powerful stimulant that affects the brain. All forms of cocaine have the same effects. It produces a short-lived high that is immediately followed by opposite, intense feelings of depression, edginess, and craving for more of the drug.**

**If snorted, cocaine reaches the brain in three to five minutes and the "high" lasts about 60 to 90 minutes. Injecting cocaine produces a "rush" in 15-30 seconds and lasts 20 to 60 minutes. Smoking produces an almost immediate intense experience and lasts only five to ten minutes.**

**When users come down or "crash", they feel very depressed, anxious, and irritable. Many users take repeated doses to keep the high going and avoid the crash. Others try to modify the effects or stop the binges with other drugs like alcohol, tranquillizers or heroin.**

**Cocaine fuels the fashion industry at every level, from glamorous catwalk to exotic photo shoot. Many models are known to use it to stay awake, stay alert, decrease their appetite, and nearly 50% of models are exposed to cocaine while working.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mathias was sitting in the kitchen, munching on cereal as he read the paper, his laptop playing music in the background. He'd gotten home about an hour ago after spending an _lovely _night with... uh... Greta? Gwen? Godiva? Some girl whose name started with an G, anyway. (It was a one night stand, and they both knew it, what do you expect?) He had showered, checked his mail, looked around to to see if Svana was around. She wasn't, for she had gone home with what's-his-face from last night, and she obviously wasn't back yet. That was okay, she could do that, Mathias wasn't in charge of her anyway. (Although he did warn the guy that if he pulled anything she didn't like, he'd regret it.) Actually, now that he thought about it, Svana never really seemed to have boyfriends. When was the last time she had one? He certainly couldn't remember... maybe she just did one night stands and booty calls? Or maybe she- Okay, Mat, you're over thinking this. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and the Norwegian walked in, kicking off her shoes after closing the door behind her.

"Morning Sleepin' Beauty!" The Dane greeted all too cheerfully, earning a blank look from Svana as she took a drink of her takeout coffee. "What? Was he a bad lay? Or so good that you're still tired?" He teased.

"Shut up. He was fine." She snorted, walking over before taking a bite of his cereal, passing him back his spoon. "You're energetic this morning."

"I've all the reason to be!" He grinned, taking the spoon to take another bite from his cereal. "You look dead."

"Please, tell me how you really feel." She flicked his forehead, setting her clutch and nearly empty coffee cup on the counter before putting on the kettle.

"I said I was feelin' awesome." He grinned. "And lemme guess, I bet you were up _all_ night doi-"

"_Okay Mathias." _She frowned at him, pushing her bangs out of her face. Okay, that was much harsher than she intended.

He blinked at the harsh tone. Ah... "Okay, I was just teasing." He assured softly, reaching over to take her wrist to pull her closer for a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Well, she could be quite cold to him, but that was a snap, and just over a little bit of teasing, that really wasn't like her, she would usually just tease him back.

She sighed, not even bothering to resist when he pulled her closer as she reached up to rub her temple. "My head is just pounding." Not to mention she was completely exhausted, anxious, and just irritated at everything.

"You should go catch up on some sleep then." He suggested, rubbing her shoulder. She did look pretty worn out, and she was probably hungover too. "There's ibuprofen on top of the fridge."

"I'll get right on that." She nodded, sighing as she went over, reaching up to grab the bottle before taking two out. She grabbed some water, swallowing the pills before grabbing her clutch from the counter. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure thing." He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile before she went down the hall. "Hey, the kettle just went off."

"I'll get it after." She called out, shutting the door to the bathroom. She set her clutch down by the sink, looking herself over in the mirror. Ugh, she did look dead, she felt dead too. Gah... Sniffing and rubbing her nose, she turned on the shower, testing the temperature before stripping and getting in. She sighed, enjoying the water as she cooled the it a bit, finding a cool shower much more refreshing.

Mathias heard the shower going, glancing down the hall as he went about to finish his breakfast. Man, she must be feeling like shit for her to have snapped at him like that, he should definitely let her grab some shut-eye, and maybe her make her something to eat... Y'know, to fill her stomach and help get rid of her hangover.

* * *

Finally getting out of the shower, Svana dried herself and ran the towel through her hair before brushing out the long blond tresses and putting some product in. Wrapping the towel around herself, she grabbed her things and left, going straight to her room. She sighed as she closed the door, going to her bed and raising a brow.

On her bed was a little tray with a plate of toast and scrambled eggs, with a bottle of Gatorade and a folded piece of paper. Setting her clothing and clutch down on the bed, she took the paper and opened it.

_Svan,_

_You better feel better soon! Cause you and I are grabbing dinner today, it's our day off and you're not getting outta it. So here, eat and drink this, it'll make ya feel better (cause I made it just for yooooooou~), and get some sleep, kay?_

_Also, be back around two._

_- Mat._

All written in Norwegian too.

Well, that was... nice of him.

She felt her lips twitch slightly into a small smile, setting the note on her desk as she grabbed the Gatorade and took a small drink. She got up, changing into something to sleep in before grabbing her clothes off the bed to put in the laundry basket. As she did that, her clutch fell, opening and spilling out the contents. Sighing as she tossed her dress and underwear from last night in the laundry hamper, Svana leaned down, picking up her cards and change, placing them back in the small clutch when she noticed a piece of paper. She took it out, opening it to find a name and number written on it. What the hell... oh wait, now she remembered. It was the number to her friend's dealer for cocaine... and right, she had done it last night, and that probably didn't help how she felt now. Svana bit her lip, putting it back in and clothing the clutch before tossing it and going to eat her breakfast.

She had no use for that number.

So, why was she keeping it...?


	5. Chapter 5

"Svana, Svana, Svana, Svana!" The Dane called out, rushing out of his room to the living room, where the Norwegian was lying on the couch, reading a book.

"I heard you the first time, what do you want?" She asked, her expression absent as she continued reading before flipping a page.

"Wanna go to a wedding?"

She blinked, glancing over at him after placing her thumb on the paragraph she was on. "A wedding?"

"Ja! One of my cousins is getting married and I was invited!" He nodded, "It's next month. So, you should come with me."

"Should I now…" She murmured, going back to get book, noticing he had moved to sit on the coffee table, watching her and patiently waiting for her answer. "Quit it."

"I'm not doing anything." He assured, before reaching to take the book away.

Frowning, she tightening her grip on the paperback, turning to looking at him.

"Come on, come with me! We can stay at my parents place and go have a time! We can just hang out and it'll be great. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"You're so annoying," She huffed, "you should know by now that I'll go with you."

"Really? Awesome! I'll call my parents and see if we can stay with them." He said, digging out his phone after releasing her book.

"Knowing your parents, then may never let us leave." She murmured to herself, going back to her book. Needless to say, Mathias and his parents were quite similar, personality-wise.

* * *

"Come on, come on, we've work to do." Arthur called out, trying to get the make-up artists to hurry up, Svana stepped out of her chair once she was deemed presentable, hair done and make-up perfect before walking over the wait with Mathias.

"Ohhh, don't you look super foxy as usual!" He grinned.

Foxy? She furrowed her brow as she glanced up at him., "Have you been watching old American shows?" She asked.

"Hm… maybe. But you don-"

"I don't want to hear anymore slang." She interrupted, rubbing her forehead a bit.

"Headache?" He asked.

"It's probably just the lights." She assured with a yawn as Arthur barked at certain models to get into position.

"If ya say so." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Arthur do this thing. Bossing people around seemed like a natural gift to the Brit. (That, and arguing with the French make-up artist.)

"Mathias! Svana! I need you both over here!" The Brit called out soon enough before the two Scandinavian's walked over. Needless to say, he liked them both together in a spot, they complimented each other. "Now, you here, you there, put your foot here Svana. Mathias, hands on her hips, put one hand in the back pocket. Now, get closer."

So demanding.

Mathias did as instructed, basically holding the Norwegian against him, hands on her, her holding his belt loops. You know, considering how much touching and holding modelling involved, Mathias was surprised to see Svana handle it so well. Growing up, she barely put up with him touching her, and never let anyone else. With this, he always seemed to have his hands on her one way or another.

Which he didn't really mind. For some reason, it bothered him when he saw her with other male models.

Svana did as instructed, making the right expressions and never minding the fact that her now roommate was holding her quite close. She could feel his breath on her cheek as she tilted her head to face the camera, moving her hands to his hair when instructed, turning to have her back against his chest. She felt her skin tingle when he played his hands on her exposed flesh, trying to focus on her work.

Come on, Svana, focus! This is no different from usual! Just take the damn photo already Arthur! What was with all the extra touching, huh?

Finally, (in her opinion) other models went up to do their own shoot, leaving the Scandinavians alone to watch. Svana still felt warm and slightly flustered, and for whatever the reason, she didn't know why! "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Hm? Oh sure. I'm gonna grab a coffee, want one?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She assured, before going off to the bathroom. She went in, turning on the sink to wash her hands, sighing slightly. Damn it, what was up with her today, anyway? She jumped when the shall behind her opened, sighing to see it was her friend, the who had given her cocaine the other night.

"Well, you look tired." Her friend commented, turning on the other sink to wash her hands.

"J-ja, I didn't get much sleep." She said, turning off the sink. "You seem energetic, as usual."

"Well, I've my magic powder." She grinned at her in the mirror. "Are you been using?"

"No. I haven't called your guy."

"Well why not? Svana, honestly, if you want it, you gotta go get it. You won't be as tired." She sighed dramatically, turning off the water to wipe her hands. "Do you want some now?"

"Ah, I think I'm okay for now…" The Norwegian said.

"Come on, you're obviously tired." She said, glancing over before digging into her purse and tossing the Norwegian a little baggie. "Here. 'Cause we're friends." She winked with a grin before leaving.

"I really don't ne-" But too late. She was gone. Svana frowned slightly, glancing down at the baggie now in her hands. Just a bit. And… ugh, she knew she shouldn't, but she was just so desperate for energy… A little bit wouldn't hurt. She'd just use what was in this bag and that was it. All done after that. She quickly snorted a line, walking back out to hide the baggie in her purse before going to the Dane.

"Oh! There you are!" Mathias grinned, passing her a cup. "Here, you've been yawning all day."

She blinked, carefully taking the cup, a comforting aroma of coffee filled her nostrils and warmed her fingers. Her lips twitched upwards slightly. "Thank you."

"Well, I figured you'd want it. You never _not _want coffee." He grinned. Hey! She looked even cuter with that sorta smile!

"Shut up Mathias." She punched his arm lightly for that. Idiot. "When's that wedding you want to drag me to?"

"Hm? Oh, like… next month? Lemme check." He said, grabbing his phone to search through and find the date. "It's on the eight."

"We should inform Arthur now, or well never hear the end of it." She said, taking a drink of her coffee as energy returned to her.

"ya think so? Alright. Yo, Arthur!" The Dane called, going over to the busy photographer without a second thought.

Svana sighed, but let him go on to talk to him, her eyes wandering the Dane before she caught herself. Why the hell was she doing that?!


	6. Chapter 6

"Svan, come on, wake up, we're here." The Dane urged, tapping the Norwegian's forehead. They were currently on a flight, and it was now starting to land in Copenhagen, and she had fallen asleep as soon as they sat down, resting her head against his shoulder. Which, he had to admit, was pretty cute.

"No, don't want to…" She mumbled, reaching up to grab his hand to move it down.

He smiled slightly once she move his hand away, feeling her hold it down. "Ja, you know I wouldn't wake ya, but we're here now."

"Like you didn't wake me this morning? Just carry me out."

"I don't think that would work out in the plane. Maybe after." He chuckled as she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Fine. I'm up." She yawned, stretching in her seat and yawning. Who's dumb idea was it to drink last night, anyway? Oh right, _his._

They soon landed, grabbing their hand luggage before going out, Mathias looked around, holding onto Svana's arm so he didn't lose her in the crowded airport. Now, where were his parents…? They were suppose to meet him here. He'd given them the right time, right?

"Mathias!" The Dane turned his head once he heard his name, finally noticing his parents among the crowd. There they were! "Mom! Dad! Hey Svana, over here." He said, tugging the smaller, yawning Norwegian with him before being pulled into a hug by his mother.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! And you too, Svana! It's been quite a while!" His mother smiled at the two.

"J-ja, it's been a long time. How are you?" She nodded a bit before being pulled into a gripping hug as well. Gah! No wonder Mathias was so touchy!

"We're fine. Come on, let's grab your luggage and head off." Mathias' father smiled, nodding towards the luggage belt.

They went over, chit-chatting as they waited for their luggage. Once they received the suitcases, they headed out, piling into a car before they headed into the city of Copenhagen. Mathias and Svana were both showered with questions. What were they doing? How were their jobs? Where they finally together yet? (Ha ha, very funny, parents. Although they both reddened at that. F-for whatever reason.) And they answered, well, mostly Mathias answered all the questions asked, and made sure to ask plenty on his own. It wasn't everyday he got to see his parents!

They made it to the Kohler home, grabbing their bags and walking into the house. Svana noted that I looked the about the same as it had been the last time she had been here… what, ten years ago? About that.

"You'll both be sharing Mathias' room." His mother said after they walked in, noticing the Norwegian looking around.

"Hey, just like old times!" The Dane grinned, heading off to his room with his things.

"Let's just hope you don't kick me out of the bed like you use to." She snorted lightly, walking after the Dane to set her things away.

Some things never change.

* * *

The night of the wedding approached, and Svana was basically hogging the bathroom in Mathias' room to get ready. He had a bedroom, he could get ready in there.

"Yo Svana, you ready? I need to brush my teeth." He said, knocking on the door.

"You haveanother bathroom in your house, you know." She said.

"But that one is tiny and smaller." he pouted. "Just open the door, you gotta be dressed by _now._"

"Alright, alright." She sighed, moving away from the mirror to open the door before going back to finishing up her makeup.

He walked in, glancing at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing his toothbrush. She actually wasn't putting on a lot of make-up, he noticed. Some foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. Considering how much make-up she wore during work and when they went out, it was a bit change. He kind of preferred it.

"What?" She asked, looking at him in the mirror as she fixed her lips. He was staring at her with his toothbrush in hand.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. You're just not wearing a lot of make-up." He said, grabbing his toothpaste.

"Well, I don't really like wearing a lot, normally." She said, setting her lipstick back into her bag before searching through it to grab her lip gloss to put it in her clutch.

"You have the weirdest job for something like you." He chuckled, before he started on cleaning his teeth.

"And yet, I've have this job for a few years now." She said, fixing her hair a bit. Should she put it up, or down? Curl it? Leave it?

"Go' an ya." He mumbled around the toothbrush as she fiddled with her hair.

"Mhm." She nodded, grabbing her curling iron and plugging it in. She waited for it to heat up, before she started to curl the ends. "Are you going to wear a tie?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't. No tie, no bowtie, nothing. Not that it looked back, it actually looked really good without- okay Svana! Stop staring!

He spit, rinsing out his mouth before looking at himself. In the mirror. "Ah, well… I can't find my clip on"

"…Do you not know how to tie a tie?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"Ah… no." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

She sighed, grabbing another handful of hair to curl. "Go get a tie. I'll do it for you."

"You know how to tie a tie?"

"Just got get one Mathias. Borrow one from your Dad, I'll show you how to tie it." She said as she wrapped her hair around the hot iron.

With a grin, the Dane left her to go borrow one from his Dad, grabbing a nice dark blue silk one. Hey! This one matched Svana's dress! "Got one!" He said as he walked back in, noticing that she was done with her hair. Wow… Quit the wandering eyes, Mat!

She turned to him, taking the tie and putting it around under his collar before she started to tie it for him, tightening it slightly. "How's that."

"Perfect." He grinned down at her, looking in the mirror. Hey! That looked pretty nice! "Thanks Svan! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's not that hard." She snorted lightly, turning to pack up her things to put them away. Okay. Now she was ready.

The Dane looked her love in the mirror, eyes following before he caught himself. W-woah, what the hell was with him?! He kept staring at Svana and if she caught him, she'd totally thing he was being creepy or something! Come on Mat!

"Are you ready?" She asked, sitting on the bed to put on her shoes after she had put her things away.

"Ja, all ready now!" He called out, looking himself over one last time before going back into his bedroom to grab his shoes as well.

Once ready, they went out, calling up a cab and heading off once Mathias' parents were ready as well. They soon arrived, Svana glancing around as they wait. It was just stunning, and she couldn't help but start to wonder what her wedding would look like, or be like, or who she would even marry!

All things to consider, am I right?

They sat down, waiting for the wedding to begin. And still those thoughts were in Svana's head. Normal, right? I mean, she was nearing her mid-twenties, and a lot of people she knew were married and/or with kids. She was lost in her thoughts as she watched the bride walk passed, radiant and stunning, as a lovely bride should be.

"I think you're way prettier." Mathias leaned down to whisper to her once they sat down, grinning.

This caught the smaller blond off guard, and she felt her cheeks start to burn before she elbowed him lightly. I-idiot! What was with him and saying something like that!

The ceremony ended, and Svana and Mathias walked out, catching a ride with other family members to where the reception was being held. She got a drink, hoping it would calm her nerves a bit before she and the Dane walked around.

"Wonder what my weddin's gonna look like." Mathias mused, taking one of the finger foods from a waiter.

"Knowing you, big and extravagant." Svana commented.

"Hahaha! Probably! I love attention grabbing and big parties!" He laughed a bit. "What about you? I'm thinking you'd want something small and simple."

"We're obviously not getting married." She teased lightly, glancing up at him with a small twitch of the lips.

"That's okay. We can go to each others. I get to be your maid of honour, right? You can be my best man." He grinned

"You're such an idiot," She rolled her eyes. "but sure. I'll be your best man."

"Awesome! We got a deal then!" He took a bite of the finger food he had grabbed.

"I'll be sure to tie your tie too."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"Probably not."

He laughed, and they soon went off to eat, talk, see the new bride and groom and then the party started. Loud music, lights flashing, this was just like a dance club. Or Svana thought so, anyway. Was all of Mathias' family loud and just like him? Seemed that way.

"Wanna dance?" The Dane grinned over at her, offering his hand.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I could always set you up with a cousin. And I don't have anyone to dance with. You're my only option."

"I'm starting to like that cousin idea…" She mused, then sighed at his pouting. "I'm teasing, come on." She said, taking his hand and allowing him to guide her out to dance to the upbeat music.

A slower song started soon enough, and the two Scandinavians looked at each other sheepishly, both wondering if they should sit back down or dance to this as well. Svana shrugged to the Dane, and just as she was about to turn to go sit back down, Mathias took her hand to stop her.

"Come on, let's dance to this one too." He smiled, pulling her a bit closer.

Reddening slightly, she nodded as she stepped closer, feeling the Dane put his hands on her, and began to lead them. She hesitated before moving closer, leaning her head again his chest. She felt warm and flustered for whatever reason. Come on Svana! It's Mathias here! Ma-thi-as. You work with him and he's currently your roommate, why are you getting all worked up over some little dance, anyway?! Mathias was feeling about the same, little did she know. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer as he leaned his head against hers, sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the sigh. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck…

"Hm? Nothing." He assured, patting her back lightly. "I'm just… I like this. It's nice."

"What, dancing with me?" She asked, raising a brow as she tilted her head to look up at him. H-he was so close! When did he get so close?

"I like dancing with you." He grinned, his eyes flicking to her lips before he could stop himself.

She noticed, and felt him leaning slightly, and for some reason, she didn't pull back. "I'm really not the nest dance partner." She murmured softly.

"What, you think I can dance?"

"You haven't stepped on my feet yet."

"What, like this?" He grinned, stepping on her shoes lightly, stopping when she did the same to him. "Aw, come on, I was teasing."

"You're going to ruin my shoes if you do that." She blew her bangs away from her eyes.

"I'll buy you another pair if I do." He assured, reaching up move her bangs for her, his fingers lingering on her skin, travelling down to her jaw. He was looking at her lips again, then back to her eyes. Mat, why are you leaning in…?!

"You better…" She mumbled, feeling him leaning in, he was mere millimetres from her…

And then the music changed suddenly, and they paused, glancing up at each other as upbeat dance music filled the room and the crowd began to sing along. Well... there went _that _ moment.

"A-ah… I-I need to go to the bathroom…" Svana managed after clearing her throat, stepping out of his hold and left.

"S-sure… I'll be here…" He nodded, watching her go as he felt his neck heat up. He just… what just almost happened?!


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, they both left the wedding as it started to die down, grabbing a cab to go back to his parent's place. Mathias sighed, blinking when he felt the Norwegian lean against him, glancing down to see her with her eyes closed. "Tired?"

"Little bit." She mumbled with a slight nod.

"We'll be home soon." He assured, moving to wrap an arm around her, his hand rubbing her shoulder. H-hey now Mat, why are you blushing...?

He wasn't though! (Hope she didn't noticed, that'd be so uncool…)

She reddened slightly, feeling his thumb rub her coat-covered arm. Th-thank God they were in a cab in the middle of the night, if he noticed the blush, she would never hear the end of it.

They rode in silence together, and soon arrived to his parents place once again. After paying for the cab, they slipped out, Svana hugging herself in the chilly night air as he searched for his keys. Once he found them and opened the door, she stepped in after him, shutting the door and locking it before she took off her coat and hung it up.

Mathias did the same, talking off his shoes as well as he yawned, blinking when the Norwegian scurried past him to the bathroom. Ah… okay then…?

Svana held her hand over her nose as she made a beeline to the bathroom, closing the door and going to the sink. Removing her hand, she noticed a bit of blood on her hand, glancing at the mirror to see it running slowly out of her nose. Cursing lightly to herself, she grabbed some tissue and wiped it away, tilting her head up as she pitched her nose. This was the second time she had randomly gotten a nosebleed recently, God damn it!

"Yo Svan , you alright?" Mathias asked as he knocked lightly on the door.

"J-ja, I'm fine. Just got an eyelash in my eye." She made up quickly as she attempted to sound like she wasn't plugging up her nose.

"Okay. I'll be in the room." He said as he went off, rubbing the back of his neck. Man, he should go to bed already, he was tired and drunk. And he was getting weird thoughts in his head. Which involved Svana… come on Mat! He smacked his cheeks lightly in a vain attempt to clear his head, stumbling slightly before he caught himself. He began to remove his clothing once he had entered his room and turned on the light, setting them on a dresser before until he was down to his boxers. He yawned again, going to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Svana soon left the main bathroom, going to Mathias' room. She head him humming in his own bathroom, and took this opportunity to change into her own sleepwear. She grabbed her shirt and shorts, reaching for the zipper and frowning. Fuck, how the hell was she even suppose get this? And while a bit drunk! Stupid, pretty article of clothing… "Mathias."

"Ja?" He mumbled, poking his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

"Can you unzip my dress? I can't reach the stupid thing." She asked as she walked over.

"Ja, one sec." He nodded before going back to finish up and rinse out his mouth, not noticing the Norwegian looking him over. I-I mean, wh-what? What a silly thing for her to do! I-If she was doing it! (And she totally was.) She turned around once he reached for a towel, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she waited for him. She felt him place a large hand on her shoulder, the other taking the zipper and pulling it down.

"Thanks." She nodded once she felt the dress loosen a bit, feeling his fingers playing with the strap on her shoulder.

"No prob." He said, eyes wandering her back and noting that she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers letting go of the zipper, but lingered at her lower back.

She bit her lip, tilting her head up to look at him over her shoulder. "Ah… I need to get dressed."

"Uh, you are dressed."

"In my pyjamas, you idiot." She snorted up at him.

"Lame." he grinned lazily at her, blinking as he noticed a bit of blood near her nose. "Ah, you're bleeding." He said, removed his hand to tap his nose.

He hand immediately shot up to her nose, covering it as she felt the blood. Shit! She cursed as she moved past him to the bathroom, grabbing more tissue paper before pressing it to her nose.

"You alright, Svan?" He asked, looking at her reflection.

"Y-yes, it's just a little nosebleed, I guess…" She said, making a point to sound normal. I mean, people randomly got nosebleeds all the time, she was fine! "Really random." Guess she should have held it longer the first time.

"Why are ya getting a nosebleed?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"People get random nosebleeds all the time. Maybe it was all the dancing and alcohol." She shrugged as she tilted her head up.

The only time he had ever gotten a nosebleed was the time he broke his nose by playing hockey… and never after that. But he was drunk, so he nodded. "Maybe. Drinking, partying and having fun isn't something you're use to, after all."

"I'll give you a bloody nose." She frowned in the mirror, blowing her nose before grabbing more tissue paper to do it again. Okay… it seemed to have stopped. She tossed out the used tissues, washing her hands before walking past him, holding her dress in place.

"Oh yeah, you're fine." He chuckled, moving to lie down on his bed.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her sleepwear and turning her back to him before stripping on the dress. S-she had no reason to be embarrassed, with their job and living together. (She was also a bit drunk, and didn't care as much.) But she didn't noticing his eyes wandering as she pulled on her shorts and the shirt she wore to bed. She set her dress into her case, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash off her makeup.

Mathias sat up and watched her, leaning against the headboard with his hands cupping the back of his head as he heard her in the bathroom. He closed his eyes, yawning before he felt her push him lightly. "Ugh, what?"

"Don't take up the whole damn bed." She frowned, pushing him a bit.

"It's my bed."

"We have to share it." Obviously!

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, her stopping once her legs hit the edge. "Ja, ja, I know."

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"Hugging you."

"Will you just move over? I'm tried." She sighed in slight frustration.

"Fiiiiiiiiine." he sighed dramatically, unwrapping his arms to move over to the side he liked to sleep on, watching as she crawled in beside him, turning her back to him.

"Night." She said once she was comfortable. Ah, bed. You are wonderful. She closed her eyes once he turned off the lights, frowning when she felt him move closer and wrap his arm around her waist again. "What are you doing…?"

"Going to bed." He mumbled against her bed, sighing contently, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Do you mind not holding onto me?" She resisted a shudder when she felt his breath on her neck.

"I don't mind holding you." He grinned.

She frowned, turning her head to look over her shoulder as he lifted his head slightly. "Well, I do mind."

"Come on, it ain't that bad." He assured, his eyes glancing over her features as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He could feel her breath against his jaw…

"Why are you so touchy?" She huffed lightly.

"Hey, we almost kissed earlier." He stated.

She blinked, reddening at the random reminder. It was true, they had almost kissed, and then it was slightly awkward after that. She had ran off to the bathroom in embarrassment, and then had taken her time in getting back to him. And he had started to talk to a cousin before she returned. And then it was never mentioned.

"S-so what? That's an almost." She assured.

"Ja, but I just remembered." he said, as he was glancing at her lips. Did she notice?

She was waiting for her eyes to readjusted to the darkness, but she felt him tighten his hold around her, his breath against her skin. Ah… "W-well, why bring it up?"

He paused, a hand rubbing her stomach, feeling the material of her shirt before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

She blinked at that, hesitating before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Woah, hey, wait, what are you doing?! And what are you doing, Mathias? Hmmm?

He grinned a bit, moving a bit closer as he kissed her when she responded. About time, he had spent almost all night thinking about that! And started drinking a bit more to calm his nerves and get his mind off of it, and she had done the same.

She turned her body once her neck started to get uncomfortable, never breaking their kiss as she did.

Mathias felt her roll over, moving to push her onto her back, hovering over her.

"Mat... we need to get up early tomorrow..." Svana mumbled against his lips, feeling him pressing himself against her.

"Ja, I know..." He murmured, licking her lower lip before moving to kiss her neck, grinning as she shuddered slightly.

She tilted her head, feeling his warm lips against her skin. okay, come on Svan, you've both been drinking and this may get awkward tomorrow. "Mat..."

He nipped lightly, working on a mark before he felt her hands reach to cup his face, letting her bring his head up.

"We should go to bed..." She managed, feeling her neck tingle where his lips had been. Damn it, she really didn't want to stop him, wanted to wait and see what he would do. To run her fingers through his hair and pant and want more as he- o-okay...! But they should stop... I-it's for the best.

He couldn't hide his look of disappointment, even in the dark. "I don't wanna stop..."

Damn, she really didn't either. "But we should... we've both have been drinking, and It's late..." She stated, feeling his hand on her waist, his fingers playing with the thin fabric of with the hem of her shirt, knuckles brushing against her skin beneath. She bit her lip.

"So...?

"We'll regret this tomorrow."

"So?" he repeated, a hand slipping under her shirt, feeling the smooth flesh of her stomach, his touch making her skin tingle. "You want to."  
She huffed, feeling his fingers against her stomach and waist. "I-I do not...!"down She asssured quickly.

"Nej...?"

"..."

She hesitated, and that was all he needed to lean down and kiss her again, more passionate and demanding from the first one. Mathias slipped his tongue between her lips, his hands wandering when she responded. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss, holding herself against him.

He let his hands wander her skin, feeling her stomach and moving up to her ribs before he reached a breast. His hand covered her, groping and feeling as he felt a nipple begin to harden. He grinned against her lips, feeling her arch her back slightly.

She sighed against his lips, feeling his hands under her shirt. She nipped his lip gently, moving to kiss his neck, her fingers running through his hair and gripping a shoulder as his hands moved and groped, pinching and feeling.

He worked his fingers on a nipple, moving to her other breast to do that same. Breath hitching when he felt her kiss and nip his neck. He took his hand away from her chest, fingers tracing her skin, moving lower, slipping into her shorts before he began to rub her between her legs. He grinned when he felt her let out a shaky breath, feeling her hips move slightly. "You're wet, Svan…"

"Shut up." She managed when his thumb found her clit. She felt her cheeks redden, moving a leg and rubbing her knee against his crotch. "And you're hard."

"Can ya blame me?" He smirked, pressing his fingers against her as he thumbed her clit when she rubbed his crotch though his boxers with her knee. Okay, fuck all this! He was drunk and horny! He moved to kiss her again, full of passion and lust as he removed his hand from her shorts, moving to slip her shorts and underwear off, her legs moving and accidentally (yeah, right, sure. We'll go with that) pressing on his groin. He groaned in her mouth, tossing her clothing away before his hands roamed her legs before he felt her push him back.

She broke the kiss when she pushed him over, getting him on his back and moving over him. She sat herself in his lap, hands on his chest as she felt him beneath his silk boxers.

The Dane blinked, grinning to see that she was just as impatient as he was to get this going. He sat up, taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it over he head before tossing it elsewhere.

"You're impatient." She snorted lightly, shaking her head a bit once she was completely naked, grinding herself down against him.

He groaned, pushing his hips up against her as he kiss her ear. "You're just as bad." He smirked when he felt her hands at the waist of his boxers.

"Lift your hips."

He did so, helping her push them down before they too were on the floor or bed or wherever. He looked her over, making out the outline of her body in the dark as his hands went back to her hips, feeling her hips before she began to take him in. He groaned softly, feeling her grasp his shoulders as he helped push into her. Hot and tight and goddamn!

She gripped his shoulders as she took his length in, panting softly. G-God he felt so big and good inside her. She paused once he was fully in, readjusting herself before she lifted herself up, and pushed down again.

Groaning, he tightened his hold on her, capturing her lips once again as he began to move his hips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, holding herself against him as they moved together. He nipped her bottom lip, earning a gasp and grinned to himself.

She felt muscle and skin beneath her touch, her nails digging into his shoulders as she bounced in his lap. She shuddered when he moved to kiss her neck, breath hitching when he nipped her skin as she panted against his ear. "Harder…"

"Softer…?" He smirked, keeping the pace as he worked on a mark.

"Harder." She frowned, grounding herself against him.

He ground his hips against hers as he pushed up at that. His hands leaving bruising touches on her hips as he pushed her down to meet with him. He continued to thrust up into her, pushing her hair over a shoulder as he cupped the back of her head. He heard her panting, felt her breath against his ear, her body against his.

She panted heavily, burying her face into his neck and inhaling his scent. She tightened her grip on him as she soon felt her release beginning to form, letting out a small gasp when he hit just the right spot inside of her., groaning softly. "R-right there…!"

He figured she was getting close, and he moved to kiss her again, passionate and needy as he thrusted up. He grinned when he eventually felt her shudder and sigh out his name against his lips when she hit her orgasm, her muscles tightening around him as she gripped onto him. He held her close, thrusting hard and fast as he felt his own orgasm building. He soon reached his climax, stilling and groaning out Danish. They both eventually stopped, panting heavily and bodies slick with sweat. He grinned, pushing his hair out of his face, before giving her a small, sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Svana awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.

She groaned softly, reaching a hand up to rub her head. Guh, the crash and the mix of alcohol was not giving her a break this morning. The Norwegian frowned when she tried to move, feeling an arm wrapped tightly around her, a face buried in the back of her neck, breathing heavily. Svana blinked when she opened her eyes, taking a moment before she remember and realized what had gone on.

She had slept with Mathias.

Fucking shit.

Trying to keep quiet, she managed to slip out of hid grasp, noticing some makes she had left on him. She reddened, before gathering her toiletries bag before going into the bathroom and into the shower. As she washed herself, she noticed the light bruises in her hips, marks on her breasts... fuck. Eventually getting out, she wrapped a towel around herself, grabbing her brush and frowning when she notices the marks Mathias had left on her neck. Sighing, she brushed out her long, damp hair before grabbing her make-up bag and getting to work on covering the small hickies on her neck.

Once she deemed herself covered, she poked her head out if the bathroom, seeing that the Dane was still sleeping. Breathing heavily as he now lay on his stomach, clutch the blanket. Svana stepped out of the bathroom, going to her case to quietly go through, reddening once she noticed the bright red scratches she had left on his back and shoulders. W-well...! You should see the bruises and marks he had left in her! Hmph.

She changed into jeans and a large sweater, going out to the kitchen to change their flight home, since, looking at the click, Svana realized they had less than hour until their departure, they obviously _weren't_ going to make it to the flight that had been booked.

Once she contacted the company, and their flight now changed to a much later time, Svana pocketed her phone and put on the coffee machine. None of the Danes were awake, as she had awoke early with a headache. She rubbed her temple, before going back to Mathias' room. She grabbed her clutch she had tossed by her case the night before, going to the bathroom and taking out the small baggie of cocaine she had managed to get. Grabbing her credit card, she made up her line, before snorting it and sniffing. She wiped down the card and small counter, sniffing and jumping at the knock on the door.

'Svana? you in there?" A sleepy Dane asked.

"Y-yes, am I, just a minute." She managed as she quickly made sure she had cleaned up, grabbing and hiding the little bag of coke before opening the door.

"Kay. Guess I should shower, since we gotta leave soon." What time was the flight again...?

"I wouldn't worry about it. I changed it to six. You can sleep more." She assured, now noticing that he was still naked. Oh come on!

"Six?"

"Ja. Now, excuse me, I just put the kettle on." She said, frowning when he didn't move out of her way.

"Come on, it's early, just stay here with me." He grinned.

"Mathias, move." She stated, just as her high began to kick in, resisting her eyes from wandering the naked Dane.

"And why should I?" He asked with a grin, leaning closer.

"Because I asked you to."

"Well, I want you to kiss me.'

"... Mathias..."

'Come on, just a kiss."

"I'm seriously doubting it will be 'just a kiss'."

"Ohhoho, so you like me that mu-"

"J-just go back to bed!" She slipped past him at that, frowning as she left the room. Stop blushing! you have no reason whatsoever to be blushing! He's just being an arrogant idiot, as usual! And Svana, good fucking job last night! You went right along with him. She shook her head, reaching up to grab herself a mug and make herself a coffee. Guh, she felt so embarrassed about all of this! Why had she done that? Sure, okay, maybe there had been some tension and … stuff, but still! And him! Teasing and walking around naked and flirting…! She bit a nail, brows furrowed as the kettle went off, all these thoughts running through her head. She now noticed the shower in his room was going, just before it shut off, and she could hear him stepping out. He was probably looking around for a towel with water dripping down hi- Svana! She went about to make her coffee, grabbing another mug for him as well. He would probably want one too…

"Got your coffee?" Mathias asked casually once he walked into the kitchen.

She nodded, turning and offering one of the mugs to him. "Here, I made you one too." Ah fuck, she could see the marks on his neck! Mathias!

He grinned a bit, walking up and taking it. "Thanks Svan."

She nodded in response, leaning against the counter before taking a sip of her coffee. Ah, that was much better. Her head was still pounding, and she didn't feel very good, but that's a hangover for ya.

"Made any breakfast?" He asked.

"No. I'm not really in the mood for any."

"Hungover, huh?" He grinned, setting his mug now by her to go to the cupboard to grab himself a breakfast bar. He was feeling about the same, but he'd get something greasy later.

"I'd say you're about the same." She snorted lightly, taking another sip.

He shrugged, opening the package and taking a bite, walking over and offering it "Want a bite?"

"Sure." She shrugged, leaning to take a bite.

"No wonder I have so many marks on my neck." He grinned, after swallowing

She reddened furiously, quickly chewing and swallowing. "E-excuse me? You should she the ones on my neck!"

"Where?" He asked, taking another bite as he leaned down to look her over. "I don't see anything super noticeable."

"I covered them up." She frowned.

"Well, I don't really have that option. And you should see your handiwork on my back."

"That's nothing compared to the marks you left on my hips and chest."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know exactly what they look like, thank you." She huffed, taking another drink before setting the mug on the counter.

"Then you know the damage." He smirked.

"There's barely any damage."

"Prove it."

She frowned up at him, locking eyes for a moment before she lifted up her sweater, showing off a few of the bruises along her waist and hips.

"That ain't so bad." He said after a moment of looking her over. No, he wasn't staring. No way.

"There are more lower and higher." She snorted as she let go of her sweater before readjusting it.

"Show me."

"You had plenty of time to do that last night." She stated, reddening at her own words. She seriously needed to stop thinking about this!

"That does-"

"Can we just drop it already?" She asked, turning back to grab her mug.

"… Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He nodded a bit, taking another bite of his bar. No, he couldn't really hide the somewhat hurt look on his face. "I'm gonna make some breakfast."

"Yeah, okay..."


End file.
